Pirates of the Carribean: The Fountain of Youth
by Blood and Paper
Summary: The sequal of Into the Past. Leah and her crew have returned to their right time era. Leah has given birth and a whole new set of problems plaque her and the crew of the Dragon Star. Can they find Jack and the Fountain before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Leah bit through the pain of a contraction. There was no one that she would allow to help her. Two days from any land, none of the crew would risk helping their captain. The contraction passed and Leah breathed heavy. She subconsciously went for her piece of eight and remembered how things were easier. Another contraction came and Leah let out a scream of pain. Leah checked and was shocked to feel the top of the infant's head. She had to push, and pushed she did. The clouds were turning pinkish red as the crew heard the cry of an infant. Yung, who had stepped up as first mate in all the areas he lacked, knoced before he poked his head in. He saw Leah wrapping her child up in a scrap blanket.

"Leah," he said.

"We'll head for land. We need fresh supplies."

Yung nodded and left to rely the orders. Leah would have to change her bedding when they reach port. Until then, she would have to deal with the after birt. What surpriesed Leah when she looked at her son, was his light blue, nearly white, eyes. She hat spotted, but was not positive, what looked like a tail modeled after hers; only smaller. A thought came to mind when these appearances appeared; how would he be treated?

Most likely how Inuyasha was, Leah thought.

Leah emerged from the cabin five days after docking. Her sone was asleep on her back, situated in a Feudal Japan styled infant basket. She went into port to gather supplies she needed. None of the port citizens paid her much mind; except one. He saw the Dragon Star, for Leah renamed the Lucky Star after they returned from Japan, dock nearly a week ago. Stories have been past through the pirate world of Leah and what she did. He shadowed Leah as she went through the market. Leah studied some fresh fruit and caught a new scent when she sniffed some fruit. It was a new yet familiar scent at the same time. She paid for the fruit and left the stand, taking a full basket of various items as she did. Luckily, it had much of what she nedded. English soldiers past her without a second glance. They were not aware she was even in the port.

"Captain Leah," she heard behind her.

Leah turned and saw the one person she was expecting: Barbossa. She waited for the older pirate to join her before she continued to the docks.

"Lovely child. Have ye seen Jack?"

"No. I've been preoccupied."

Leah motioned her head to the week old infant; of which Barbossa took the hint. The infant looked like his mother, but had a slight appearance of Nick, that much Barbossa noticed.

"In fact, I've been looking for Jack as well," Leah said. "He has something I need."

Barbossa raised a curious eyebrow; silently asking.

"The charts to the Fountain. A deal as it were."

Leah did not want to tell Barbossa of her deal with Calypso. Another sniff told Leah that they were still being followed by the same unusual familiar scent. Ever since the two ships returned to the right time, it seemed like rumors flew through the pirate grapevie that Leah was the white dragon demon that Mistress Ching had talked about. Leah continued with Barbossa to the docks, not informing him of the scent. When they reached the Dragon Star, the two captains made their separate ways. Leah managed to change her bedding before the infant woke; wanting to eat.

"You need a name, my son," she said as he nursed. "Hunter. That'll be your name."


	2. A New Yet Familiar Face

Chapter 1 A New Yet Familiar Face

Leah was called out to see to a new potential crew member. The scent was the first to hit her. Hunter held in her arms, Leah walked up to the man and studied him. She felt like she knew him from some where; but could not remember.

"What be yer name," she asked.

"Marcus Azure."

Leah stuided Marcu and finally recognized him. They were childhood play mates in Port Royal, so it was natural that Leah had forgotten him. Yung came up beside Leah and whispered something to her.

"Bring him."

Some of the men dragged a tied stoaway up from below deck. Leah looked and saw that her judgement of gender was wrong. The stoaway was female, and by the look of her, a street dweller. Leah passed Hunter off to Yung before she went to the teenager.

"What are you doing on my ship?"

"To leave this port. I can't get a job because of the law."

"She seems to be fighter," Yung said. "Took us twenty minutes to tie her up."

"Please don't send me back. I wanna be a pirate."

"I could. Or we could take ye on as crew."

"Cap'n?"

"I'm out of the fight with the kid. As long as..."

Leah looked to the young teenager, wanting a name.

"Kas."

"Can keep up."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Yung, see to it that Kas is given a hammock below deck," Leah instructed as she took Huntr from him.

Yung untied Kas and took her back below deck. Marcus walked up to Leah, who turned to him.

"What in the bloody name of Beckeet happened," he asked.

"It's a long story, Marcus."

"Start with the infant."

"It's my former first mate's."

"Former?"

"Died of a poison arrow."

"So, the stories _are_ true."

Leah nodded; confirming what her friend had heard. The crew casted off and took to the open waters. After all this time, they have not found Jack; just rumors of where he was. If Leah knew Jack, he would laying low until he sorted out where to go.

_If I were Jack, where would I hide out in the open,_ Leah thought.


	3. The FIrst Clue

Chapter 2 The First Clue

A week out, there was still no sign of Jack. Yet, for all the dead ends, Leah knew Jack was sailing in his dingky; in search of the Fountain of Youth and the _Pearl_ as a secondary search. Kas and Marcus became fast friednds; a rare thing among pirates. Leah had Hunter in the carrying basket on her beck as she went about her business. Then, a sparrow landed on the railing near Kas and Marcus. It began sailing and the two novice pirates looked at each other; curious about the bird. When Leah heard the sparrow's song, she looked to see where it was. When she spotted it, Leah noticed something tied to a leg. She whistled and the sparrow flew over to Leah and allowed her to take off the paper before it flew off.

"What is it," Marcus asked.

"Our first clue. Yung!"

Aye, Cap'n?"

"I have a need to go up river."

* * *

Leah held Hunter in her arms while Kas and Marcus rowed the longboat up river. She knew from the clue that the first place to begin was the shack Calypso used when she was bound to her bones as Tia Dalma. Once the longboat reached it, Leah went in first; searching for the clue's answer.

"What are we looking for," Yung asked.

"Not sure. We'll know when we find it."

Leah had a feeling of what they were looking for, but was not sure until they found it. The shack was dusty from over ten years of nonuse; the floor was even layered in the dust.

"Be careful," Leah said. "The whole place could fall on us."

Kas bumped into a desk-like table and knocked something to the floor; throwing dust into the air when it fell. She picked it up and saw it was a compass. But upon further inspection, she saw it did not point north.

"Lousy compass. Doesn't point north," she said before tossing it back onto the table.

"Let me see that compass, Kas," Leah said, walking over.

Kas took up the compass and handed it to the captain. Leah studied it and noticed a number of features was like Jack's. When she opened it, the pointer spun until it stopped. She knew it was pointing to either where Jack was or the Fountain itself.

"What's the heading," Marcus asked.

"Lets return to the Dragon first."

If this compass was the twin of Jack's, then they would be led to Jack.


	4. Joining Forces

Chapter 3 Joining Forces

Sure enough, the compass led Leah and company to Jack. The _Pearl_ was anchored off shore, which Leah and her shore party rowed past. Hunter, though about two weeks old, was wide awake and stared up at the _Pearl_.

"Is it wise to bring the kid," Kas asked.

"Like I'd trust the crew I left on board."

The longboat hit land and the occupants clambered out. Once the carrying basket was situated on Leah's back, the party began their trek inland and their search for Jack. Leah was careful with the path she took, sniffing all the while. Something was not right, she knew that much. A slight turn of her head showed her that one of her men was taken by an ambush predator.

"Kas, Marcus, with me," she said as if nothing happened.

The two pirates agreed and took flank on each side of Leah. Leah picked a good hiding place and watched their shore party be picked off.

"Where are we," Kas asked.

"Cannibal Island. I don't know why of all places Jack chose this place to hide. The last time he was here, Jack and the others were to be eaten. So I've been told."

"Disgusting," Marcus said.

"Not when you believe your chief is a god trapped in a fleshy prison. The cannibals believe if they roast and eat him, it'll release the god," Leah whispered.

They fell silent as the cannibals walked by. When the last one past by, Leah silently motioned to her novice pirates to follow her and to be quiet. They follow the ambush party back to their village. It took all that Kas and Marcus had to be quiet during the trek. Finally, they arrived and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack," Marcus asked.

"Don't know."

Leah pulled out her compass and watched the pointer spin and come to a stop. It was in the tree line; which Leah followed. A ways from the village, the trio found Jack hiding in a tree.

"Jack, I need to talk with you," Leah shouted up.

"It can wait, Kid. I see no..."

"I can help you find the Fountain."

"How?"

Leah held up her compass, causing Jack to look down at Leah. She had what he needed, but what did Jack have that Leah needed?

"The _Pearl_ or the _Dragon_," he asked.

* * *

"Jack, you know I didn't try to kill you. Where's the charts," Leah said. 

Jack was being vague; perhaps a little _too_ vague, even for him. They were on the _Dragon Star_, discussing their course of action; with Leah demanding where the charts were.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because _I_ have the compass. Surely you would want help."

"Only if it has some profit for me."

Leah sighed. Dealing with Jack, or any pirate, was suppose to be a thing of the past. Old habits die hard.

"You get to the Foutain of Youth. That's more than enough profit for yerself."

Jack had to think about that. Jack would gain immortality, but then would Leah. Why would she want some water, he wondered.

"What be _your_ motive for it?"

"It's a personal matter. Ye willing tah sail with me tah find the Fountain?"


	5. Added Details

Chapter 4 Added Details

Leah was sitting on a mast pole, looking out over the ocean. Her deal with Calypso weighed on her mind. Nick was on the _Dutchman_, neither living nor dead; hovering between the two worlds. Would the Sea Goddes truly keep her word or would she make both suffer? A breeze came over the ship and a look down showed Calypso. Leah gave a sigh and dropped down, controlling her decent.

"You come to gloat?"

"Gloat?"

Leah hated smugness; especially from the goddess.

"In me not finding the Fountain. Yet."

"I have come in hopes of adding to our deal."

"I'm listening."

"If you find the Fountain within the year, I will allow your cousin to be release from his duty and the _Dutchman_."

Leah was shocked. Calypso was putting the deal mainly in the pirate's favor. Nick would be returned to her, as will Will. Though, Leah knew there was a down to every up.

"And if I fail?"

"Then you will become the _Dutchman_'s captain and Will will return to the living and Nick will move on."

Leah had to think about that. What _if_ she did find it within the year, will Calypso hold to the deal? Then, an idea came to Leah; but best not to ask it from Calypso.

"Our original deal still stands," Leah asked.

"It does."

Leah nodded, agreeing to the new details. Calypso faded and Leah hoped she knew what she was doing. She returned to her cabin to check on Hunter. She found him sleeping, unaware of his mother's dealings with the Sea Goddess. A month old, Hunter seemed to be adjusting to sea life; as he never set foot on land. Jack was unsure of how to treat the infant; even though he knew Leah would not leave him behind. Leah's thoughts wandered back to Feudal Japan and her friends; how were they doing that the Jewel was completed? The deal between the pirate captain and the Sea Goddess could result in LEah losing all she had gained. Hunter stirred and Leah waited for the first murmurings of his cry. He did and Leah picked him up. She began to hum a tune to calm him. He quieted down and cooed; at which Leah could not help by smile at. She wondered when Hunter would lose his demonic powers; with the full knowledge that it would occur sooner or later. When Hunter's eyes finally closed, Leah stopped humming and laid him back down in the make-shift crib.

"You're going to be like your father," she said.


	6. To the Past

Chapter 5 To The Past

Jack looked over the charts once he returned to the _Pearl_. After a turn of one of the dials, he noticed some Japanese characters. He knew Leah had gone there by some power or force that no human ever had.

_Could she do it again,_ he wondered.

If she could, would the forces that guide her ship to the past guide the _Pearl_ as well? There was only one way to test that theory. If he was right, Jack would set foot in Feudal Japan.

* * *

Mistress Cheng walked into the Court Chamber. She was the only pirate from the Fourth Court that was one of the new Nine.

"Captain Turner. Where be Captain Aeria," she asked.

"In search for the Fountain. What is it?"

"It's of the Shikon Jewel. It has been used."

"Used?"

Elizabeth sat down in one of the empty chairs, of which Mistress Cheng sat across from. Billy hung inside Teague's chambers, as the captain was teaching the child, and overheard the conversation. The feeling he had told him that one of his friends had used it. If they did, would their connection to that era be lost, or was there a hidden meaning behind it?

"Legend says if a hanyou, half-demon, wishes on the Jewel to become fully human, it would cease to exsist," Cheng explain.

_Inuyasha_.

"So? What caused it to cease," Elizabeth asked.

"Stories say that a hanyou had wished to turn a friend into a hanyou."

With that news, Billy snuck past the older pirates and took off; hoping that he could find Leah. He had been secretly practicing shifting into his dragon form on the island; away from the watchful eyes of his mother. Out at the cliffs, Billy focused and transformed before he took off into the night. If he could find Leah, then she would not be so shocked when she returns.

* * *

Leah studied the characters on the charts. She has seen them before and easily translated them.

"To time past, old friends meet once again," she said.

"That bloody doesn't help."

"We're traveling to Feudal Japan."

"We?"

"If you want my help, than to Feudal Japan we go."

Leah tucked the rolled up charts into her belt and went out onto the deck. She went up to wheel and turned the ship toward Japan. The _Pearl_ turned to keep pace.

"You sure about this, Kid?"

"Aye."

* * *

Leah made sure her fanged piece of eight was on her neck as the two ships made their way to shore. Night had fallen hours ago.

"Cap'n," Yung said.

Leah turned her attention and saw the light of a large fire. With Hunter in her arms, she dared not transform to investigate. She motioned for her large strip of cloth as the ships got in range to launch longboats. As the longboats drew nearer to the beach, it appeared that a building was on fire. Leah finished adjusting the cloth with Hunter in it as the pirates exited the boats.

"It's the palace," one of Leah's crew said.

A stiff ocean breeze came in, followed by rain. Calypso was there, channeling her powers through the pirates. A lone scream was followed by the appearance of a small kitsune.

"Shippo," Leah shouted.

He stopped and saw the pirate. He rushed over and jumped up onto her shoulder and cried. Leah tried calming him down, but it did not work. She sighed and knew she had to transform. The pirates, mainly Jack and his crew, watched in amazement at the sight. The dragon demon flew up to the palace. There she guided the rain to the placed that needed it the most. She transformed back a few minutes later. Miroku and Sango appeared and were surprised to see Leah.

"Leah, a surprise to see you," Miroku said.

"What happened?"

"A fire spirit attacked and Lord Inu no Taish's badly injuried."

"Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Here," Inuyasha called out, appearing with Kagome behind him.

Leah caught a scent from Kagome and knew something was different. She spotted two dog ears and got a hunch what happened. The joined the others in tacking stock of what was damaged and of the dead and injured. The rest of the pirates arrived and Leah introduced Jack and his shore party. Hunter was now situated in front of Leah. Inuyasha caught his scent and took a closer look; which caused the infant to gra a chunk of his dangling hair. He managed to free himself from the infant's grasp and looked at Leah.


	7. Myths Beginning

Chapter 6 Myths Begining

"The Fountain of Youth," Miroku said.

"Aye. The charts are confusing enought. But coming here..."

Jack was cut off by a look from Leah. The group was in the forest not far from the palace, discussing the Fountain; with the charts open in front of them. Inuyasha looked at the charts, wondering how it worked. Sango and Shippo kept Hunter busy while the discussion went on.

"What exactly _is_ the Fountain of Youth," Miroku asked.

"A mythical, perhaps legendary, source of water that gives the drinker immortality; healing all wounds," Leah said.

Inuyasha seemed to have perked up when Leah mentioned immortality. Ever since he used the Jewel to transform Kagome, he was looking for another way. Billy, who had caught up with Leah a week before they arrived in Japan, returned from his patrol. He took his cousin from Sango and sat down while Shippo kept him entertained with his fox magic.

"What bothers me is this," Leah said, pointing to the characters. "To time past, old friends team up once again."

No one spoke, not knowing what to say. Finally Inuyasha stood, rolling up the charts.

"Lets go."

"We just can't take off," Miroku said.

"Your father's seriously injured and you want to take off," Leah said, standing and taking the charts from the hanyo. Before Inuyasha could reply, a vessal came up, out of breath.

"Lord Inu no Taisho wishes to see you and Lady Leah," he said.

A concerned look was shared before they followed the vessal. Leah gave orders to Kas and Marcus before they left the group. In one of the slightly burnt rooms, Inuyasha and Leah found the daiyokai sitting up and waiting for them.

"Good. I feel I don't have much time. I have something to give to each of you."

Inu no Taisho took out Tessaga and handed it to Inuyasha. The hanyo had used it in the fight against Naraku, but had since returned it. It was only fitting that he received it.

"Inuyasha, I give you Tetsusaiga. Use it well, my son."

He took it and placed it on the floor in front of him. Taisho reached for another sword and held it in front of them.

"This is So'unga; the sword of hell. I thought long and hard on this, Leah. It takes a strong demon to wield So'unga."

Leah and Inuyasha started at the sword. Both knew that if Leah was half as strong as Inu no Taisho, she would have a difficult time controlling it; or it would control her. Nonetheless, Leah accepted it. When Taisho let go once Leah had it, she felt a strong power and struggled to gain control over it. It took several minutes, but Leah gained control over the sword.

"Use it with caution, for So'unga will attempt to control you,' Taisho cautioned. "It takes a strong will to control the sword of hell, and even stronger mind to wield it."

Leah nodded and laid the sword in front of her as Sesshomaru walked in. He saw that the two swords he wanted were in the hands of his half-brother and of the demon pirate. Taisho handed his son Tesauiga, the sword of heaven. Inuyasha and Leah left and rejoined the others.

"I can't believe Father gave you So'unga," Inuyasaha said outside the door. "He must really believe that you're a powerful demon if he gave you the strongest of the swords."

"I hope he made the right choice."

When they returned, Leah took Hunter from Billy and went off to find a private spot from the group. He felt a power he did not feel before, and did not like it.

* * *

A week later, Inu no Taisho died and the palace was left in a sense of confusion. Leah took control and had the palace construction continued. With no real reason to remain, the shore parties returned to their ships; with Inuyasha and his friends with Leah. 


	8. Race Against Time

Chapter 7 Race Against Time

With the charts, the _Pearl_ and _Dragon_ reached the Caribbean, with a stop in at Tortuga. Leah had seen a groth spurt in Hunter, which should not happen. He was half-human, so he should age like one for several years.

"There's no way, " Inuyasha said.

It was a hour after sundown, and both were on deck. Inuyasha was holding the two month old Hunter while Leah inspected So'unga.

"Even I didn't grow this much."

"It could be due to the time jump. Billy aged normally, and he's demon," Leah suggested. "Then again, he was raised in this era and it could end before the age of ten."

Leah knew the sail back into time killed precious time in finding the Fountain. The deal was in Calypso's favor if it was not found; and the pirate did not like it.

"Could you not just use your true form to find it," Inuyasha asked.

"I could, but that ain't pirate-like."

"Not pirate-like," Kas said, appearing from below deck. "I thought deal breaking _was_ pirate-like."

"Not a deal with Calypso."

Kas fell silent. She knew of Calypso, and that a deal with such a goddess was not to be broken.

"Who's Calypso," Inuyasha asked.

"The Sea Goddess. As harsh and untameable as the sea itself," Leah explained, sheathing the sword.

She sat down next to Inuyasha. He was surprisingly gentle with the infant. She was grateful that she had some people on board now to help tend to Hunter; but Leah still bore the brunt of the raising. Inuyashas handed Hunter off to Leah when the infant began to squirm. He went below deck and turned in for the night. Leah went to the bow and over looked the sea before the _Dragon_ and _Pearl_. It was a race to the Fountain and Leah hoped that they found it before the deadline.

* * *

Island hopping was not on their side time wise, but it was the best way to find what they sought. Two months later, Hunter was now four months old and was wide awake during the day. Strapped into the carrying basket, he watched all the going-ons of the pirates. When Leah did not have him, Inuyasha, Marcus, or Billy had him. No one could explained why Hunter was drawn to just them, but the common thought of the growing bond between him and Inuyasha was that he felt a connection to him.

"Another dead end," Miroku said.

The _Dragon_ was sailing away from yet another island that was a dead end. According to Jack, who was hard to believe even in the best of times, the pool they found was not the Fountain.

"This is pointless. We're wasting time," Inuyasha said.

Leah sighed as she pulled out the charts. She would have if Jack did not take them from her. In place of it, the compass was brought out. Like Jack's, it pointed to what one wanted most; and Leah wanted the Fountain. Jack, who was on the _Dragon_, came up behind her and looked at it over her shoulder. At the next island, Jack took point. Hunter tuggest at his mother's hair as the pirates followed Jack. When he stopped, the distance sound of water was heard. When the party finally found it, no one moved.

"Is this is," Kas asked.

"Don't know, kid."

Leah knew it was not just by the smell. A harsh smell of sulfur nearly overwhelmed her, which resulted in her turning and beginning her way back to the beach. Billy and the group from Feudal Japan followed. They felt no supernatural feeling from the pool or small waterfall.

"It's not it," Leah said when Jack questioned her.

"One feeling..."

"I didn't feel anything,' Billy said.

Jack fell silent as he climbed into the longboat. The year was almost ould, and Leah was worried. If she was right, Hunter would be about six months old when the year was out.

* * *

Two weeks later, and the pirate ships left the last island that held hope. Leah and Jack were going over both the sea and changeable charts. A month from Florida, that was their last real hope.

"Jack, this is my last chance before the year's out," Leah said.

"Why are you so bent on finding it, kid?"

"It's a deal I ahve with Calypso."

"A deal; why?"

"To return Nick to the living."

"And of dear ol' cousin Will?"

"If I find it within the year. Other wise Will returns to the living, Nick moves on, and I become the captain of the _Dutchman_."

Jack kept silent as he thought of what Leah said. She had her very life riding on the deal; and losing her son was hard.

"Alright, Kid."


	9. Too Close

Chapter 8 Too Close

Leah flew a head of the ships in hopes of cutting the time. The year was out in little more than two months, and time was spent traveling. Land was seen at nightfall, and Leah was five days ahead of the ships. A transformation to her human form and Leah made camp. When the shore parties arrived, Leah was already gone. Hunter was carried by Inuyasha. The dog hanyou felt like he should protect the child for Leah. The trail the party followed was difficult to follow; but with Inuyasha's nose, they found Leah. Unconscious and in a tree, she looked more at peace in that moment that she has in the past few months. She stirred and woke to find the pirates looking at her.

"Water's not far off," she said, standing from her jump down. "Half day at the most."

The group followed Leah, who was still half-tired. By nightfall, they were no closer to the Fountain. Leah took Hunter and tended to him not far from the camp. The pirates from both ships began talking of mutiny if they were not at the Fountain by month's end. When Leah returned to the camp, she allowed Billy to take him. Only those close to the female captain saw how exhusted she was.

"Leah, get some sleep," Inuyasha said, seeing how they were the last two up.

She tiredly shook her head. Hard as she fought, Leah fell asleep; leaning against a tree, holding Hunter in her arms. Only Inuyasha knew how Leah felt, seeing how he went through the same. Which could be why he and Hunter bonded in the few months Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo joined Leah's crew. The first to wake was Kas, who went off on a quick patrol around the camp. When she returned, a few others were up and readying for the day. Leah was expectedly missing with Hunter. When the fire was doused, the pirates set out in the heading shown by the comapss. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but the demons and monk knew something was not right. An arrow embedded in a tree right next to Kagome's head. She screamed in fright, which caused everyone to draw weapons. Leah placed Hunter in a hollow tree to be safe during the battle. She drew So'unga by accident, but paid it no mind. Two more arrows flew by and the fight was on. Glimpses of the natives were seen between the trees. The dragon demon and dog hanyou held their attacks, not knowing who their attackers were. Leah was not sure how to call upon So'unga's powers. Confident in her own sword, Leah changed swords and charged into the trees.

"Leah," Jack and the others shouted.

Shouts of a fight was heard and died down. Leah reappeared with a wound on her chest. She stumbled as she rejoined the party. A number of Jack's crew rushed to aid her, but she refused.

"I'm fine."

"But the wound," Gibbs said.

"Will heal. I'm no ordinary human, Gibbs."

Leah went to Hunter, who smiled when he saw his mother. When she reached out, Leah went down in pain, holding her left shoulder and chest; arm bent over her abdomen. Kagome rushed over with Kas; bother inspecting the captain's wound.

"Poison," Kagome said. "I don't think..."

She trailed off. The amount of poison in Leah's system was extreme and there was no telling if she would survive the night. Leaves moved and the pirates created a defensive circle around their fallen comrades. The fact of those that fall behind are left behind did not apply here. A lone figure appeared, dressed in garb that marked him as a tribal chief.

"I mean you no harm," he said.

"Then why did your people attack us," Marcus asked.

"They were new and inexperienced. I know the poison's antedote. If you want her to live, trust me."

* * *

Three days past before Leah finally came around. A look around showed that she was in a hut with Sango sitting not far off. Her wound hurt and throbbed with the movement of sitting up.

"You're up," Sango said. "We thought you were dead."

"It felt like I was. Where are we?"

"In a tribal village. Their chief gave you the poison's antedote. He gave us his hut for our stay," Sango said.

Leah bore her wound and stared at it. A greenish discoloration was at the center of the wound and veins of slightly lighter green radiated from it; spreading a short distance from the center. This was too close for Leah and the pirates. She placed her shirt back before she stood and left the ut. Outside, her crew, Jack and his shore party, and friends were welcomed into the tribe. Kas was holding Hunter, who had hit yet another growth spurt. About five months old now, Hunter was grasping the ability of crawling. He crowled over to his mother, who used her tail to him up; left chest and shoulder were still sore. Leah joined the others to discuss their next move.

"We have two months to find the Fountain," Leah said. "We should get moving."

"Hang on, Leah. You've come out of a strong poisoning. It won't be wise to take off," Miroku said.

"I don't care, lets go. I need some one to carry Hunter."

Billy took his cousin from Leah as the pirates left the village. The chief stopped in front of them; preventing their progress.

"Please, allow some of my men to escort you; with provisions."

"We don't have..."

"My son is the best hunter and tracker. He can take you to where you wish to go."

Before Leah could argue, a small group of men appeared. together, they went into the forest, in search of the Fountain.


	10. The Fountain

Chapter 9 The Fountain

Year's end was two months close and the sound of running water was all around the party. What made it worse was the scent; those with sensitive noses could not pinpoint where the source was. All the pirates could do was to trust the natives leading them. Leah was still battling the poisoning after effects, but was healing. No one spoke as night fell and camp was made. Leah tended to Hunter; hoping that he could begin solids soon.

"How close are we to the Fountain," Miroku asked.

"A few days. Though I can't guarantee safe passage for all."

"What do you mean," Sango asked, the thought in Jack's mind.

"The Fountain is guarded by a mythical beast we call Lakadema. Only the bravest and strongest can past."

"And they get the water," Kas stated.

Everyone was worried now. Some knew that Inuyasha would past, and some of his friends as well. The pirates wondered who among them would pass safely by Lakadema. Leah knew if she could not control So'unga, she may not pass through. So far, So'unga has been under control of Saya; the sheath's spirit. Leah left Hunter with Billy and left the group, So'unga in hand. She felt shemust master the sword in order to reach the Fountain of Youth.

"Saya," Leah called.

The spirit appeared as Leah held the sheathed sword up to about eye level.

"What did InuTaisho do to control So'unga," she asked when the spirit appeared.

"It took time and will power."

"I don't have time, Saya."

"Then the only way is to battle a demon stronger than yourself."

"There isn't one around here; I would know."

"Leah, who are you talking to," Kagome asked, approaching the pirate.

Leah turned to see the female hanyou walk over before she bore the sheath before Saya could disappear.

"Saya, the spirit of the sheath."

"So, how long have _you_ been hiding," Inuyasha said in his usual way.

"I have not been hiding, Lord Inuyasha."

"Saya's been helping me control the sword. I need to do so before we reach the Fountain."

"Because only the strongest and bravest can past," Kagome said.

"Aye. I believe I have the bravery; but not the strong."

A thunderous noise was heard and the three gave the same concerned look. Leah and Inuyasha drew their swords and readied themselves. Kagome raced back to the camp to retrieve her bow and arrows. More of the thunderous noise came until the source appeared. A giant jungle cat, it's demonic aura should have tipped its presense off.

"How the hell did we not sense this," Inuyasha asked.

"It could be the Fountain."

Both knew that Inuyasha would go first with the Wind Scar. If that did not work, Leah would try with So'unga. The only attack she knew was the Gokuryruuka. The ability to summon a dragon or a dragon spirit from hell, the attack is more powerful than both the Tenseuiga and the Tesseuiga. When Inuyasha was knocked away, yet conscious, Leah was scared beyond belief; but she stood her ground against the demon. She felt So'unga's power surge into her and attempted to control her.

"You...will...not...control...me," Leah said, gritting her teeth.

_You are strong indeed. But not strong enough,_ So'unga told the pirate.

"You doubt my strength."

Leah foucsed and found the full strentgh of the Gokuryruuka attack. She summond the power and felt the demonic aura and power surround her and add to her own. An orb of demonic chi has formed in the middle of a mass of hellish winds that were created by the sword. The power nearly overtook Leah, but she kept control of it and attacked the demon jungle cat. Leah did not even realize it until the event was over.

"You destroyed Lakadema," their guide said, shocked. "Amazing. Only a demon or spirit stronger than her could do such a thing."

Leah sheathed So'unga, weak from the amount of energy she had used. She finally had control over the sword and she felt undefeatable. She looked over to Inuyasha and Billy, both nodded in assurance.

"Now, where's that Fountain?"

* * *

The pirates were shown the grove inwhich the Fountain of Youth was. Small pools, each a bit higher than the one below, and fed by a small stream. Leah brought forth her two flasks and began to fill them with the water; followed by the others. The entire group, large enough for the group and them some was perhaps the most peaceful place any has been. One could lose track of time if they stayed in the grove long enough. It tooke a hour for everyone to fill their respected flasks. The task half done, the hardest part was yet to come. Hunter struggled against Billy's hold until his cousin finally handed him off to Leah. Hunter may have looked like a four month old, but he was aging nearly two months fast.

"Lets get going," Leah said, ready to leave.

"Why leaven when we can stay, Kid," Jack said, sitting comfortably against a tree, hat in front of his face and legs crossed.

"You can stay. But I've got a deal I can't break. My crew, move out."

Leah's crew and friends picked themselves up and followed their captain; Hunter having been taken from Leah by Inuyasha.


	11. A Deal Done

Chapter 10 A Done Deal

Back on the ocean, Leah held one of the flasks and stood on the bow; waiting for Calypso. Her part of the deal was done, and it was time that the Sea Goddess kept her part.

"Calypso, we had a deal!"

Leah shouted until her voice went horse. She gave up and tossed the flask into the ocean and retired to her cabin, trusting that Hunter would be watched after. Ten minutes later, Marcus barged in.

"Sorry, but you might want to see this."

Leah followed the novice pirate out on deck and saw Calypso in her human state. All the pirates were agains the railing, yet Hunter was the only one not afraid. He managed to reach his mother who picked him up dispite the pain from her wound. When the pirate was two feet from Calypso, she held up the flask.

"Well done, Leah. Sun down, the souls will return," Calypso said. "Use this flask for them."

Calypso handed the flask back before disappearing. Leah looked at the flask than over to the _Pearl_. Jack was already on his way to a new trouble filled adventure. Sun down was a few hours away,so there was no point on leaving the island's waters. The crew left the rails and went about their business when Calypso left; Yung approached Leah.

"Orders?"

"Lower anchor. We'll remain here until tomorrow."

Yung nodded and went off to rely the orders as Leah put Hunter down. She placed the flask on the opposit side of her body of her own flask. She wondered if she should drink it to heal her wound, but decided it against it for the time being. The hours past with the pirates going about their own business. Hunter was being watched by Leah, who had thoughts on other things. Finally, sun down came and the green light was seen and the _Dutchman_ appeared. Leah ordered the anchor to be weighed and the_ Dragon Star_ went out to meet the other ship.

"Water from the Fountain of Youth," Leah said.

She went over to the ship alone. The crew had surrounded her as she explained what happened. She was still trying to get over the shock of seeing Nick as a human in a living decayed state.

"It wil replace your heart and return you to the living," Leah said to both men; who knew what she meant.

Leah handed the flask over to Will who took his shared drink and handed it over to Nick. The notable effect of the Water was seen in Nick. His body changed from the living decayed to its full living appearance; wound healed. In Will, he felt his heartbeat for the first time over ten years. Will hugged his cousin, overjoyed in the even.

"What about a captain," Bootstrap asked.

"Let Calypso worry about that."

With that said, the three walked the cross plank over to the _Dragon_ and made way to Shipwerck Island.


	12. Reunion

Chapter 11 Reunion

Year's end came and went during the travel to Shipwreck Island. Leah drank the water and her wound healed with only faint poison veins to show what had happened. The colors had faded to blend into her skin, yet they were still visible if one looked close enough. Nick stepped up in taking care of Hunter, as everyone knew instinctively he had sired the six month old. A month into the new year, the Dragon Star reached Shipwreck Island and docked. Billy left first before Will could even leave the ship. Leah's crew left as soon as they were done with their docking duties. Leah was the last on board with her friends, as Nick had taken Hunter to the Tower.

"Kagome, we have to go back," Miroku said. "If we don't, we may not be able to return."

"I need to restock the ship," Leah stated. "I want to spend time on land where I need not fight demons."

A pirate on the dock looked up to them, which silenced the conversation. The friends from Feudal Japan wanted to return home, but knew that Leah and her crew needed to spend time on land.

* * *

Elizabeth hugged Billy, threatening to squeeze him to death. When Will walked in, Elizabeth released her son; in shock of seeing her husband.

"Leah made a deal with Calypso," Will explained. "She found the Fountain of Youth."

Will pulled out the flask that still contained water that he and Nick drank. He handed it to Elizabeth, who took it without question and drank the remaning water. A few minutes later, Nick entered holding Hunter; followed by Leah, Miroku, and Sango.

"May I," she said, looking to Leah.

Leah did an eye glance to Will, who had not had a chance to even hold his own son. Elizabeth saw this and waited her turn. Nick handed the drozy Hunter to the captain. Will took his second cousin and enjoyed the time he held him. Nick went to Leah's open side, as the other was blocked by the Court table, and wrapped an arm around her wraist. Shippo ran in, followed by Inuyasha.

"Get back here, Shippo."

"No."

"Inuyasha," Leah shouted as she caught Shippo.

He froze, fearing a sit command.

"Go get Kagome."

"Why should I?"

"Because there's something that needs to be done before we set sail; as the ship is being supplied as we speak."

Shippo jumped out of Leah's arms and dashed off to find Kagome. He knew what was going to happen; though it seemed like Inuyasha forgot.

"You're welcome to the wedding," Leah said to her cousins.


	13. A Wedding

Chapter 12 A Wedding

Leah stood at the helm railing, over looking the deck, half the crew, her cousins, and friends. Nick and Will were minding Hunter as Inuyasha and Kagome stood under the helm deck, in view of Leah and vice versa.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered her for the union of Kagome and Inuyasha," Leah said.

"Hey, how come she's named first," Inuyasha complained.

"Would you rather me not continue?"

"No."

Then stop complaining. Kagome, you may go first."

"Inuyasha, do you take me as your wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse, until we die?"

"I do. Kagome, will you take me in sickness and health, for better or worse, until death separates us?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I declare you as husband and wife. Let no pirate, demon, or person, for good or ill, separate you. You may kiss," Leah said.

The two hanyos share their first true kiss, to the cheers of those present.

"I didn't know pirates could perform marriage ceremonies," Miroku said as Leah took Hunter from Will.

"Only captains have the power," Will said.

"Kagome aske me to marry them. It was the least I could do," Leah said.

"What about you and Nick? Since everyone kinda knows what happened," the monk asked.

"Then it's settled," Nick said, joining the conversation and wrapping an arm around Leah's waist. "If you'll have me that is."

Leah looked around at her friends and family, each with their look of patient waiting. WHen she spotted Jack, Leah knew that he would marry them.

"Jack, marry us."

Nearly everyone was shocked, until Leah asked the older pirate to marry her and Nick. The captain took the spot Leah had on the helm deck as sthe two pirates stood where their friends did. Jack went through his own steps and allowed Leah and Nick to say their oaths. They killed before being interrupted by the giggles of Hunter; who was being held by Inuyasha. The parents smiled when they pulled apart and smiled themselves. Things seemed to be perfect for them; and they were fine with that.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

The anchor was lowered and a long boat was readied. The friends from this time readied to leave; with Leah and Nick accompanying them. Kas and Marcu became full crew members and were keeping Hunter busy with walking. The palace was nearly completed and no sign of Sesshomaru was seen. That meant that Inuyasha could have inherited the palace and Western Lands.

"Here you are. Home sweet home," Nick said as they arrived at the palace.

The palace was restored to what it once was. It appeared that Kagome could be pregnant; and it was good that they arrived in the Feudal Era if she was.

"Why don't you stay for a while," Kagome said. "We could use the help."

"We answer to the call of the sea, as do all pirates," Nick said. "And we've got our own business to tend to. We'll be back when we can."

* * *

The slight glow of Leah's piece of eight disappeared as the Dragon Star entered the seventeenth century; the pirate era. Hunter managed to woddle over to the stairs that led to the helm deck and climbed them. At the wheel, Nick minded the horizon while Hunter plopped himself down and began to enterain himself with the wheel. 

"Hunter, no."

Nick picked up his son, minding the tail and teething mouth. Leah knew what she was doing; baptising Hunter in his first ship raid. It would be a day for all if it was successful. When night fell, the raid was indeed successful and the pirates settled down to their sleep.


	15. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Six months had past and the Dragon Star pirates were within reach of the Fountain. Yet, they were not rushing to reach it. The deadline was there, and Leah had lost all hope of reaching it by next day's sunset. She had spent all the time she could with Hunter, full knowing that ten years would past before she would see him next. Leah chose Kas, the only other female pirate on the ship, as her first mate; and become captain if by the majority vote of the crew. At dawn on her last day on land, Leah took to the nearest island with Hunter, Inuyasha, Billy, and Kas. Hunter was learning how to walk on the beach; wobbling and falling. By evening, he had a good graps on it. With an hour to sun set, a green light was seen and the shore party knew it was time. Will appeared and was greeted by Leah. Inuyasha picked up the infant hanyo as Will felt his heart beat; knowing that his cousin will lose hers.

"Kas is the captain of the Dragon," Leah told him. "She's to take you to Shipwreck Island and to explain what happened. Billy, come with me. I need some one to protect the heart until Hunter's old enough."

Will took the key that hung around his neck and placed it around Leah's neck where it hung with her piece of eight. She took her eight and handed it to Kas.

"You're the pirate Lord of the Caribbean."

Will hated doing this to his cousion, but she had made the deal. He took Leah to the Dutchman in that supernatural way that only the captain could do. He wrapped an arm around her and Leah held tight until they reached the ship, and Billy arrived a few seconds later. No one knew how to go about removing her hear due to her gender difference. An ocean breeze came over the ship. Leah felt a pain in her chest where her heart was. She put a hand to her chestand felt a bleeding scar on her chest between her breasts. The actual chest was holding Leah's heart; which was held by Bootstrap. She locked it up and handed it to Billy.

"It belongs to Hunter. Hide it and show him when he's old enough," Leah asked of her cousin.

Billy nodded and left the Dutchman. Leah was now bound to the Flying Dutchman for ten years. By the time night fully fell, the Dutchman was gone and the Dragon was on it's way to Shipwreck Island.

Ten Years Later

A green flash of light was seen and the Dutchman appeared. A nine and a half year old Hunte was waiting with Billy and Inuyasha. He and Kagome remained with the pirates along with Shippo; Miroku and Sango returned to Japan. Before the Dutchaman reached shallow water, Calypso appeared. She gave Leah a flask with a questioning look from the pirate.

"Water from the Fountain. Your heart will return to your body. You have done more than what I have expected you would do," the goddess said before disappearing.

Leah studied her crew and wondered who the new captain would be. The only true farewell she made was to Bootstrap. A drink of the water and Leah felt her heart return to her body; though the scar remained in full. On land for the first time in ten years, Leah greeted her son. H ewas well looked after by Billy and Inuyasha; Inuyasha having the more deeper bond. Hunter's tail flickered when he first saw his mother before they embraced. It had grown to reach the ground, lightly brushing the grass as it made a small curl and his blueish white hair was pulled back by some cloth.

"Thank you, the both of you," Leah said to her cousin and friend.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"No problem, Leah."

Together, they returned to the Tower. There, Leah saw the one person she did not expect to see again.

"It can't be; Nick?"

"He arrived about a hour ago," Teague said.

The Keeper of the Code and Nick were talking with each other as the group walked in. Leah was beyond belief on seeing Nick again. The Sea Goddess had taken mercy on her and allowed Nick to return to the living. The group sat the table and the people Leah felt close to told her what has happened in the past ten years. That stopped when Kas and Marcu entered the chamber.

"Cap'n Aeria," Marcus said.

"My duty is complete," she said, leaning back in the Caribbean lord chair.

"Then ye be wanting the Dragon and your eight back," Kas said, removing the fanged piece of eight from her neck.

She place it in front of Leah on the table. The older pirate was unsure if she wanted it back. It called to her, and Leah knew the call. She put it on around her neck with the key. The one sign that one of the pirates was the ultimate captain; as Leah did not pass on the key. This was the beginning of a new life for all of them.


End file.
